


Fitting In

by dorkyduckling



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: @reachedthebitterend, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fake Dating, Fluff and Angst, Skimmons Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkyduckling/pseuds/dorkyduckling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SHIELD Academy, the world's most prestigious school for gifted individuals of all backgrounds. There was somewhere for everyone to fit in. At least that's what the brochure said. Whether that was entirely accurate was still up in the air as far as Jemma Simmons was concerned. The seventeen year old genius had been at the school for almost a year, and yet she still didn't quite feel like she fit in. </p><p>Fortunately, there were a few people to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fitting In

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! This is for my secret santa on Tumblr, reachedthebitterend. I hope you have a lovely Christmas and a happy New Year. (Complete with angst, pining, and a first kiss.)

SHIELD Academy, the world's most prestigious school for gifted individuals of all backgrounds. There was somewhere for everyone to fit in. At least that's what the brochure said. Whether that was entirely accurate was still up in the air as far as Jemma Simmons was concerned. 

The seventeen year old genius had been at the school for almost a year, and yet she still didn't quite feel like she fit in. SHIELD was made up of three divisions, each focusing on different academia. There was Operations (Ops), Communication (Comms), and Science & Technology (SciTech). SciTech was the program Jemma herself had been selected for. There was some overlap between the programs, one could be enrolled not both, but most stuck to their particular division. There wasn't much intermingling between the three among the students. Unfortunately for Jemma, SciTech wasn't exactly known for its socialization.

So far Jemma had made three friends, who were more acquaintances than friends. Well, Fitz she'd call more a frenemy considering she was pretty sure he hated her most of the time. Leopold Fitz, or just Fitz, was probably one of the few people who fell on the same level of intellect as Jemma. Unfortunately that meant they competed quite a bit.

One of her other friends was older student Barbra 'Bobbi' Morse, one of the students who was enrolled both in Ops and SciTech. Both of which she was excelling at. Not fair. Jemma was pretty sure Bobbi only spent time with Jemma because they were lab partners. Not to mention it was no secret Bobbi had a soft spot for pretty girls, and according to Bobbi, Jemma was a pretty girl. 

Alphonso 'Mack' Mackenzie was Fitz's best friend, much older than him and Jemma. He looked more like he belonged in Operations, but Jemma had to admit his skills were invaluable. Sometimes she wondered how much he would put up with. He always seemed pretty fed up with the shenanigans Fitz seemed to get himself into. Bobbi and him had an interesting friendship based mostly on mutual respect that Bobbi could kick his ass hands down but he could give as good as he got. (Jemma was pretty sure they'd tried it out.)

While all three of them treated Jemma amicably, she didn't feel she fit in with any of them. Sure, they were nice enough. It was just that Jemma was never invited out for any social events. Oh well, who needed friends. 

Jemma would just read books and drink her tea. Maybe also pine over the prettiest girl at school but no one had to know that. 

Jemma's favorite spot was the triangle. Each of the buildings was set at a point which made a triangle shaped area in the middle. In it were tables and vendors, a favorite place for students of all types to hang out. It was a lot less crowded than SciTech's basement. Jemma could take one of the outside edge tables and relax while doing homework or just reading. It also had the added benefit of looking over at the training grounds. The perfect view of Daisy Johnson in workout clothes. 

Daisy Johnson was by far the most attractive girl in the entire school. At least in Jemma's opinion. She doubled in Comms and Ops, while apart of Inhumans on the side. Inhumans was SHIELD's side project of especially gifted individuals who needed a little more instruction. They were taught to use and control their powers with ease. Daisy hadn't been in the program much longer than Jemma had been at SHIELD, but she was still magnificent. She trained a lot with Ops on the training grounds. Staring at her was one of Jemma's guilty albeit slightly creepy pleasures. 

One particular day (it was decently warm despite being Fall) she was doing just that when she noticed, oh, Daisy was getting a lot closer to her with Bobbi in tow. Oh no.

"Jemma! I thought I recognized you. I'd know that cute bob anywhere." Bobbi teased with a wide grin, sliding onto the bench across from Jemma. She was clad in a tank top and running shorts, sweating and out of breath. Daisy stood behind her sucking down water from her bottle. Jemma almost swooned when she took in her attire. Daisy was clad only in a sports bra and what looked like the skimpiest shorts Jemma had ever seen. If she didn't have more self control she would probably have been drooling.

"Hello, Bobbi. Training with Ops?" Jemma tried to ask casually. She tucked the bookmark in her book. Daisy stopped drinking and hooked her water bottle to a loop on her shorts. She flashed Jemma a dazzling smile.

"You know it! This is Daisy, she's in Ops too. D, this is Jemma Simmons, my lab partner." Bobbi hooked a thumb in Daisy's direction. 

"Hey." Daisy smiled and took the seat next to Bobbi. Jemma's mouth struggled to form words. She just opened and closed it like a fish out of water. Bobbi snickered to herself but Daisy just smiled patiently. Finally Jemma awkwardly stuck out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Daisy." Jemma's words lurched out of her mouth and her cheeks heated up to a bright red. Daisy took her hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you too, Bobbi's told me a lot about you. Honestly she didn't quite do your beauty justice." Daisy said. Jemma coughed awkwardly and dropped Daisy's hand, folding her hands in her lap. Why did she have to be so awkward?

"Jemma here is basically a genius." Bobbi piped up looking smug for whatever reason. "I was thinking we invite her to game night. Even out the playing field." 

Oh. Now that was why Bobbi looked smug. Jemma's eyes widened and she went to hurry to decline, but Daisy beat her to the punch.

"Yeah! That's perfect. The boys won't know what hit 'em! What do you think Jemma? You don't for game night?" Daisy grinned. Oh no, oh nooooo. Jemma was a sucker for pretty eyes and pretty eyes Daisy did have. Pretty eyes turned right on here.

"Y-Yes, of course. I would love to join you." Jemma said. She should have just said no. What was she thinking?

"Great we'll see you Friday at 8! Don't be late." Bobbi stood up, pulling Daisy with her. "I'll text you more details." 

"Wait how do you have-" Bobbi and Daisy were already off and Jemma finished lamely "-my number....." 

What had she gotten herself into?

#######

Reluctantly, Jemma found herself at Bobbi and Daisy's dorm room precisely at 8. She'd spent over an hour trying to decide what to wear. There was the fear of being over dressed, but Jemma didn't own very much casual clothing. She had to borrow a pair of jeans from her roommate who was at least 2 inches taller than her. Consequently the hems of the pants were bunched at her ankles. Jeans that went poorly with loafers and a periodic table t-shirt she would usually wear for pyjamas. 

Really, being overdressed wasn't the problem anymore. Looking like an idiot was.

"Jemma Simmons!" Bobbi swung open the door with a bang, herding Jemma inside with a long arm around the tiny scientists shoulders. The inside looked much like Jemma thought it would. Not much different from her own room, just less organized and messier. The bed on the other side of the room had been replaced by a television on a table and the bed situation fixed with bunk beds. Food wrappers, pizza boxes, pop cans, and clothing littered the floor. A stack of games was piled haphazardly next to the television, and the X Box perched precariously on top of the television in a tangle of wires. 

Daisy was sprawled across the top bunk, tongue poked out in concentration with the controller twisting in her hands. On the bottom bunk Mack, a guy Jemma recognized as Trip from Bobbi's descriptions, another guy Jemma didn't recognize, and some blonde guy Jemma knew was part of the Inhumans were packed together staring intently at the screen. She was surprised to see Fitz at Mack's feet tinkering with what looked like an controller. He only gave her a small wave in acknowledgement. 

"Guys, Jemma's here!" Bobbi announced, ushering Jemma into a rickety folding chair next to the bed. It didn't feel safe. "Jemma, you know Mack. Guy next to him is Trip. The one who looks like a chimney sweep out of Mary Poppins is Lance, we just call him Hunter. Blondie's Lincoln." She pointed at each guy as she spoke. "So far they're all losing to Daisy." 

"You know it, babe!" Daisy grinned, smashing at the buttons on her controller. This set off a chain reaction as everyone lost, groaning collectively. Daisy let out a 'booya' and pumped her fist in the air. Jemma was too busy focusing on Daisy calling Bobbi babe to care.

Bobbi moved to high five Daisy, almost knocking over Jemma's chair. Thankfully Bobbi caught her with a smile. 

"Sorry 'bout that, Jem. Been meaning to get that fixed for forever." Bobbi chuckled.

"Less than five minutes in and you're already trying to kill 'er. You have a conspiracy against British people, Bob?!" Hunter poked an accusing finger at Bobbi. 

"No, it's just you." Bobbi deadpanned and set off uproarious laughter from everyone but Hunter.

"I'm wounded." He mock pouted. Bobbi rolled her eyes and moved to squeeze into what little space was left on the bottom bunk. Daisy jumped from the top, sidling up to Jemma.

"I'm surprised you came. I figure anyone who actually knows Bobbi would run as far away from Bobbi as they could, unless they're crazy." Daisy smirked.

"Hey!"

"Oh no, Bobbi's quite lovely." Jemma hurried to say. "She's very intelligent and helpful. Like the day I almost mixed diphosphate into the mixture instead of triphosphate." Jemma giggled, the only one understanding how silly the error seemed. Daisy snorted but Bobbi beamed. 

"You're definitely cute, tiny scientist. But I think all those chemicals are getting to your head." Daisy poked at Jemma's temple a few times. She even laughed at her own joke. 

"Be careful, D. One of these days I might actually take your insults seriously." Bobbi commented, reaching up to the top bunk to snatch up the controller. Daisy stuck out her tongue playfully. The two then proceeded to exchange increasingly ridiculous expressions at each other. 

Jemma couldn't help but feel a little left out. It was obvious the two had been friends for some time. Possibly more if she read the situation right. Not that Jemma was a very good judge when it came to romantic interest. She didn't even know if either of them were even a little bit gay. Still, Jemma just felt like usual, she didn't fit in.

The feeling didn't last long fortunately. 

After Daisy and Bobbi were done, Daisy grabbed Jemma's hand and helped haul her to the top bunk. Bobbi climbed up to join them and squished Jemma between the two of them. 

"Here." Bobbi pressed a controller into her hands. "It's girls against guys and we always win. If you need help with the controls, just ask." She explained. Daisy then threw in the basic controls so Jemma had some idea of what to do. It was kinda hard with the warmth of Daisy pressed up against her. Concentrating while so close to very attractive girls was a little too much for Jemma's little gay heart. 

They won anyway. 

"Hah!" Bobbi cried in triumph. The boys grumbled a little, whining about how unfair it was, 

"How is it unfair? There's four of you and three of us!" Daisy reminded them.

"I'm not very good am I?" Jemma stared at the controller in shell shock. She still didn't see the appeal in video games. Too much violence and moving quickly. Jemma didn't have the reflexes for them. Daisy patted her on the back reassuringly.

"You were great, Jemma. Especially for your first time." Daisy said.

"Yeah, you're better than Lincoln." Bobbi snickered.

"I'm not that bad." Lincoln whined, glaring up at the girls. 

"Oh no, pretty boy. You're that bad." Trip laughed, nudging him with his shoulder.

"I think you're worse than Fitz." Mack agreed. Fitz made a noncommittal noise at his name. 

"It's a conspiracy." Hunter announced and dropped his controller in his lap. Bobbi and Daisy made similar faces.

"Hunter is our conspiracy theorist." Daisy explained, rolling her eyes. 

"It's not paranoid if they're out to get you!" Hunter said way louder than it should have been.

"It's not paranoid if they're out to get you." Bobbi mocked, complete with awful accent and hilarious expression. Jemma burst into giggles which set off the other two on the top bunk. Their laughing lasted for at least five minutes, while the guys complained to each other. All was interrupted by a sharp knocking on the door.

"Bob, you gonna get that?" Hunter asked. Bobbi rolled her eyes and hopped down from the bunk over the side. She strode over, yanking it open. The one and only Kara Palamas stood on the other side.

"Palamas, can I help you?" Bobbi quirked a brow.

"You know it's bad enough I have to live next to you regularly, let alone deal with your game nights." Kara had a wad of gum in her mouth that she smacked annoyingly, punctuating each of her words, and a hand on her hip. "I have a test on Monday, so shut your mouths or I'll shut them for you Morse." 

"As if you could if you tried." Bobbi sneered. Daisy jumped down from the bed to appear beside her girlfriend. 

"Long time no see, Kara." Daisy smirked, throwing her arm around Bobbi's waist. Kara rolled her eyes and her lip curled in disgust. 

"Johnson, shocker to see you." Kara commented sarcastically. She looked past the two girls at the company. She chuckled, shaking her head. "I see you've added yet another loser to your little motley crew." 

"More friends than you'll ever have." Bobbi grinned. "How is Grant by the way?" 

"He's lovely." Kara deadpanned with narrowed eyes. 

"Is that all you wanted? 'Cause we're kind of busy." Daisy said in the process of shutting the door in Kara's face. Kara protested feebly but they fell on deaf ears. The door clicked shut and Daisy shared a high five with Bobbi.

"Bye, Kara!" They chimed. Jemma watched with utter fascination. They had to be the most amazing people she'd ever seen. Mocking Kara Palamas! If Jemma had even tried anything similar she would have spent a good chunk of her time in the trash can. (Until Fitz fished her out of course.) She was in the middle of said thought process when she realized Daisy and Bobbi were both looking at her.

"What?" Jemma's face flushed. Bobbi laughed but in good nature.

"Daisy asked you a question." Bobbi explained. "Seems you zoned out, sorry to bore you." 

Jemma rushed to explain but Daisy cut her off, smiling.

"Bobbi's kidding. I just asked if you wanted to come with me to get more pizza?" Daisy asked. Jemma bobbed her head quickly.

"Y-Yes of course, I'd love to." Jemma said. She almost fell trying to scramble down the ladder in a hurry. 

"Slow down, speedy. We're not in a big hurry." Daisy laughed. Jemma could feel her face heating up even more. 

"You two crazy kids have fun. I'll just be here handing the guys' asses to them, all on my own." Bobbi grinned smugly. Daisy made dramatic kissy faces at her before tugging Jemma out by her wrist. 

"C'mon, Jemma. Mack turns into a grumpy cat when he gets hungry."

Jemma just hoped she would survive the trip. Most people didn't spend so much time with their crush. Jemma never did. She preferred to avoid crushes at all cost. Unfortunately Daisy was a little harder to avoid. When they got outside to dorm parking Jemma realizes she really should have said no.

"You want me on that?" Jemma squeaked, her eyes widening at the motorcycle in front of them. Daisy couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, there's not point in taking my big ol' Van. Bobbi's bike will be much faster." Daisy climbed on, holding out a helmet for Jemma. "You'll be fine. Maybe a little cold." Reluctantly Jemma climbed on behind her and shoved the helmet on. Daisy pulled up her hood before starting the engine. It roared to life loudly which startled Jemma. She wrapped her arms around Daisy's waist like her life depended on it.

"If we die, I'm going to be very cross." Jemma yelled over the engine.

"That was so British." Was Daisy's only response as they sped out of the parking lot. Jemma felt her entire life flash before her eyes. She clung to Daisy with as much strength as her small arms had. Her entire body was stiff. By the time they got to the pizza place Jemma was practically glued to Daisy.

"Wow, you really need to get out more." Daisy chuckled, shutting off the engine. Jemma peeled herself off Daisy. She was happy to be on solid ground again.

"Excuse me if I don't have a death wish!" Jemma's voice pitched and Daisy laughed. 

"I wasn't going to let anything happen to you, no need to worry." Daisy assured her. Jemma gave her a look of disbelief which made Daisy laugh even harder. 

"You're so cute." Daisy grinned. Jemma's cheeks turned beet red, but Daisy failed to notice because she was moving to hold the door open. "Ladies first!" She chimed. Jemma went inside, taking in the aroma of fresh pizza and spices. Daisy followed behind and linked their arms, causing Jemma's heart to flutter. 

"So uh, what kind of pizza?" Jemma asked, trying to seem cool and collected.

"Don't worry about it, they know us so well that our order is on standby." Daisy explained. Then to prove her point she moved the two of them to the counter and waved at the red headed girl behind the cash register.

"Daisy! Thought you'd be in. One usual coming up. Who's the company?" The redhead smiled, putting the order in. 

"Natasha, this is Jemma Simmons. Jem, this is Natasha." Daisy introduced. Natasha smiled the most stunning smile Jemma had ever seen. Oh my, Daisy certainly had very attractive friends. 

"Order up!" A blonde appeared, shoving a couple of pizza boxes in Daisy's free arm. 

"Sharon, this is a new friend of Daisy's. Jemma Simmons." Natasha commented. The blonde, Sharon, nodded and gave Jemma a small smile before returning to her work. "Sharon is a strong silent type." Natasha winked. 

"Well thanks for the pizza, Nat. Here." Daisy released Jemma to dig the money for the pizza out of her pocket. Natasha stopped her with a shake of her head.

"Don't worry about it. You kids keep this place in business, it's on me for your little friend here." Natasha explained, flashing a flirty smile. Jemma blushed. She'd never been flirted with by so many people before. It was a new, strange feeling. 

"Thanks, dude." With that Daisy was tugging Jemma out the door, pizza's crushed under one arm to her side. "Alright, tiny scientist. Back into the lion's den!"

Oh no, another ride on the screaming metal death trap. 

####

The rest of the night had gone off without a hitch. Bobbi and Daisy had flirted with each other, and then with Jemma. Bobbi even had Jemma stay the night with her and Daisy. The boys had to go, but nothing was stopping them from having a good old fashion sleepover. Jemma hadn't had so much fun in her life before. She wasn't really used to having friends. 

Even if they all fell asleep during the movie they decided to put on. Of course Jemma didn't mind because she was pressed between both girls and content. She just couldn't help but wonder why they wanted her around. It wasn't like she was exciting or a huge contribution. They just seemed to like her around. A fact supported by them inviting her to all future game nights. 

After that night Daisy had taken to seeking out Jemma to flirt or chat or both. It got to the point Jemma thought she might actually be interested. She was pining even harder than she was before actually meeting the other girl. 

It was their little 'date' in particular that gave Jemma hope. 

It was Game Night, winter already settling in over campus. A light snow had fallen most of the day and covered everything in a fine layer of sparkling white. Jemma had trudged over bundled up like a marshmallow in the jeans she'd bought specifically for game night. She'd been looking forward to it all day, as usual. However when she arrived instead of being greeted by a gaping door, it was closed and muffled shouting came from inside. Lifting her hand to knock Jemma debated interrupting what sounded like an argument. She was saved this when the door flew open, banging loudly against the wall and revealing the screaming match inside. 

"Jeez, Barbra. Who knew you could be such a b-"

"Oh shut up and get out. I'm done with you, Daisy. Call me when you grow up." 

"You're one to talk!"

"At least I've got my life together, what about you? Huh? Didn't think so!"

"I'll tell you what you can do with that life of your's. You can f-Jemma!" Daisy had been halfway out the door when she slammed right into Jemma. Bobbi's eyes widened when she spotted Jemma but still looked like she was seething. 

"Hello. I wasn't aware we weren't having game night tonight." Jemma's eyes fell to her feet. Daisy shot a look at Bobbi who glared.

"Sorry, Jemma. All the guys are out and as you can see, Daisy and I aren't on good terms at the moment." Bobbi explained tersely. She crossed her arms over her chest. Jemma glanced up and saw something akin to hurt in her eyes. Daisy's entire face read like a book of hurt and anger. 

"Then I'll just go, sorry to interrupt." Jemma moved to leave but Daisy caught her arm. 

"I'll come with you." Daisy snatched up her jacket and slammed the door shut behind them. Bobbi yelled a few colorful words after but Daisy was already pulling Jemma away. "I'll introduce you to my van." She joked.

"Is it the rusty blue death trap in the lot?" Jemma asked worriedly. Daisy laughed, the tension draining out of her.

"Hey, Leia has gotten me through a lot." Daisy pouted. Jemma snorted, covering her mouth quickly to hide her laughter.

"You named your van Leia?" Jemma giggled.

"Duh! Of course I did, Leia is awesome." Daisy said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Jemma only laughed harder and nearly fell face first on slick sidewalk. Thankfully Daisy caught her. 

"Oh, I'm sorry it's just so ridiculous." Jemma laughed, nearly pulling Daisy to ground with her.

"You're going to kill your self if you don't be more careful." Daisy laughed, the two sliding across the ground before falling into one of the snow banks. Daisy landed on top of Jemma while the two giggled their heads off. It was only when Jemma realized their position that she stopped laughing.

"Oh no, we're both going to catch our death." Jemma mumbled. She scrambled to get up and untangle herself from Daisy. In the process she managed to elbow Daisy in the ribs and fall face first into the snow bank. Daisy couldn't stop laughing once she was on her feet. "Glad you think this is funny." Jemma's comment was muffled in the snow. Daisy hauled her to her feet.

"You were the one making fun of Leia." Daisy grinned.

"Cheeky." Jemma muttered. She had to wipe snow off her face and clothes, everything already wet and cold.

"C'mon, let's get you into the van so you can warm up." Daisy said, pointing out the van. Jemma muttered under her breath as they walked until they were both tucked into the van. Daisy turned the heat on high. "Better?"

"Much."

"Alright, we're off." Daisy pulled out and off they were to who knows where.

"So why were you and Bobbi having a row?" Jemma asked curiously. Daisy's fingers tightened on the steering wheel turning her knuckles white.

"Nothing, it was stupid." Daisy brushed it off. 

"Where are we going?" Jemma changed the subject. 

"Haven't decided yet. Just feel like some time off campus could be really fun." Daisy shrugged, offering Jemma a smile. Jemma just nodded and sat back. Wherever they ended up it didn't matter. She just liked being in Daisy's company. It was nice to just watch her as she drove. Daisy didn't really notice either, her eyes on the road. Flurries were still coming down and everything was lit up in preparation for Christmas. 

It was only when Daisy shut off the van that Jemma realized they'd stopped. She looked out the window to take in the town around them. 

"So what are we doing here?" Jemma asked. Daisy grinned and opened the door.

"You're gonna find out!" Daisy hopped out of the van, closing the door behind her.

Jemma got out of the van too, Daisy meeting her on her side. The taller girl took Jemma's arm in hers and they started off. The two wound up at a little, cozy, hole in the wall cafe. Daisy held the door and they went inside, taking a seat in the corner by the window. 

"This is quaint." Jemma commented, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. 

"Isn't it?! I found this place not too long ago and it's great!" Daisy grinned, sliding her coat off her shoulders and onto the chair. 

"What can I get you ladies?" A woman with cropped hair appeared at their table, flashing a dazzling smile.

"Two hot chocolates, Angie." Daisy ordered. 

"With extra whip cream?" Angie asked knowingly.

"You know it!" Daisy nodded. Angie scribbled the order down on her note pad. Then she stowed the pad in her apron and tucked the pen behind her ear.

"So who's your friend here, Miss. Daisy?" Angie asked. 

"This is Jemma, I thought I'd show her around town a little. She's British like Peggy." Daisy explained.

"Hello." Jemma smiled shyly. Angie held out a hand for her to take. 

"I'm Angie, my wife and I own this place. Which part of England you from?" Angie asked shaking her hand. Before Jemma could answer though, Angie was yelling over her shoulder. "Peg! We got a fellow English out here!" A dark curled woman behind the counter turned to glare at Angie. She said something to a customer, leaving the counter to a burly blonde man, before joining them at the table. 

"Angie I've told you not to shout." Peggy scolded, a hand on her hip. 

"Daisy brought a friend, she's English." Angie explained. Peggy's expression softened and she smiled kindly at Jemma.

"It's lovely to meet you. I'm Peggy. I'm sorry about my wife. She tends to be a bit enthusiastic." Peggy said. Angie only put an arm around her wife's waist and tugged her closer.

"Looks like we got ourselves Little English and English." Angie laughed, finding herself just hilarious. Peggy just shook her head, still smiling in amusement. "Glad you two are here though. Place is quiet and the only friendly faces are having a lovers spat." Angie hooked her finger in the direction of a table near the door. Sharon and Natasha were locked in heated conversation, heads close together and neither looking pleased at the other. 

"Dear, why don't you go get them their drinks." Peggy suggested, placing a hand on Angie's arm. Angie shrugged and went off to do just that. 

"She's lovely." Jemma offered causing Peggy to chuckle. 

"Angie is very special. She's Italian, that's all I can say." Peggy shook her head. "Well, I must get back to work before Steve gets flooded. Have a nice night ladies." With that Peggy returned to her station and left the two alone.

"Peggy and Angie are great listeners. They cheer me up whenever somethings wrong, I thought it was a good idea you met them." Daisy explained. 

"I'm glad you have two sources to confide in. It's very important to have strong adults in our lives. I'm grateful you introduced me." Jemma put her elbow on the table so she could rest her chin on her palm. "I love it here."

"I'm glad. I thought you would but I wasn't sure." Daisy beamed. Jemma went to explain how Daisy made it better but was interrupted by Angie appearing at their table. 

"Two hot chocolates with extra whip. That's three fifty." Angie set a cup in front of each of them. Jemma moved to pull out her wallet and Daisy stopped her.

"No I've got it." Daisy dug around in her pocket before producing a few crumpled dollar bills. "Keep the change, Angie." Angie took the money and smiled at them.

"Why thank you, Miss Daisy. It was nice to meetcha Little English. Don't let Miss Daisy here get you in too much trouble." Angie winked. She left them alone once again, this time with Jemma's cheeks red. 

"Jem you warm? Your cheeks look flushed. You should take your jacket off." Daisy suggested. Jemma bobbed her head and shed her coat off, hanging it on the chair. "Tell me what you think of the hot chocolate. I think this place has the best."

"I haven't had much in my life, but I will try it." Jemma lifted the cup to her lips. Daisy was right. It was the best cup of hot chocolate she'd ever had. Maybe better than tea if she was being honest. She wondered if since Peggy was British she could make tea well. "This is fantastic!"

"Told you so." Daisy smirked. Their conversation fell to a lull as they both sipped at their drinks. That is until Daisy leaned over the table. "You've got whip cream on your mouth." She swiped it off Jemma's mouth with her thumb and then wiped it on her jeans. Jemma blushed, she did an awful lot of that around Daisy. 

"Thank you. Would have been awful to go around with that all over my face." Jemma smiled.

"One time I had mud on my cheek from practice and Bobbi let me walk around all day with it there." Daisy laughed, finishing off her hot chocolate.

"Oh no." Jemma giggled, trying to stifle if with her hand. 

"True story. Not the first or the last time either." Daisy just shook her head. 

"Well I would never do that. I promise." Jemma assured her. 

"Of course you wouldn't, you're too nice. And British." Daisy said, a small shrug of her shoulder. The two collapsed in a fit of giggles with both of them nearly falling out of their seats. Sharon and Natasha even stopped fighting long enough to look over them.

"Oh young love." Angie commented, coming behind Peggy to wrap her arms around her wife.

"You know if I remember correctly we were much the same, except we had a bit of a rocky start." Peggy reminded her. 

"Aw English, they'll be fine. We were!" Angie placed a loud kiss on Peggy's cheek.

Daisy and Jemma chatted about things of unimportance for the rest of their time at the cafe before braving the cold night once again. The two walked with arms linked as the snow fell lightly. 

"Where now?" Jemma asked.

"I hadn't really planned it. Just thought we'd look around at the lights." Daisy shrugged. Jemma didn't say or do anything, just silently agreed. It was nice to just walk with her content. 

"America really goes all out for Christmas." Jemma commented as they grew near the park. The park had been strung in fairy lights of beautiful colors, Christmas decorations littering the ground. Even the gazebo had been done up for the holiday.

"You're not wrong." Daisy laughed. The soft sound of carollers met Jemma's ears and she looked for them. Standing in front of the gazebo was a group, singing beautiful Christmas songs. 

"Oh my! They're so good. I always heard carollers were bad." Jemma bounced on her heels excitedly. Daisy grinned mischievously before dragging Jemma over to the gazebo. She left Jemma of the steps and went under it. Bowing a little, she held out a hand.

"May I have this dance, Miss. Simmons." Daisy asked in a ridiculous British accent. Giggling, Jemma took her hand, moving into a slow dance. 

"Just do try not to step on my feet." Jemma teased.

"Don't worry, I've had enough experience." Daisy laughed. The song lilted, Daisy moving with the soft melodies and harmonies. Jemma wondered if Daisy had done some professional dancing before. It just seemed to flow through her and come across in her dancing. She even made Jemma look good. They came to a stop under the opening of the gazebo, Daisy dipping Jemma. It was there Jemma's eyes came alight on the mistletoe.

"Oh." Jemma's face brightened as Daisy pulled her up.

"You know the rules." Daisy made a dramatic puckering sound. Jemma giggled as Daisy pulled her close. She was sure Daisy was going to make it a joke until the taller girl stopped, brushing a soft gentle kiss on Jemma's lips. The kiss wasn't much but it shot electricity through Jemma, from her head to her toes. She was speechless.

"You've got soft lips." Daisy commented lowly, sending a shiver down Jemma's spine. Daisy misinterpreted the shiver as one of cold. "Are you cold? Here." She took off her coat and placed it around Jemma's shoulders. 

"Thank you." Jemma smiled shyly, looking up at Daisy through her eyelashes. 

"C'mon lets get you back to the van, get you warm and home." Daisy pulled her forward, causing both of them to nearly fall. That was how they went back to the van. Laughing and stumbling in the snow.

Daisy walked Jemma all the way back to her dorm, stopping just outside the door.

"I had such a nice time, Daisy." Jemma admitted.

"I'm glad, I did too. Needed it." Daisy grinned. Leaning forward Daisy placed a chaste kiss on Jemma's cheek. "Goodnight, tiny nerd." Jemma giggled and ducked into her dorm room, her entire body on fire. It was a wonder Daisy hasn't been able to read how she felt so easily. She didn't realize she still had Daisy's jacket until she was already in bed.

Well, Jemma would just have to return it the next day.

####

Except the next day was when everything went wrong. 

Jemma felt like she was on cloud nine. Everything felt bright and new and shiny. She was sure nothing would ruin her mood. After the night she had, everything had to go well. There was no doubt in her mind she had a chance with Daisy. She just needed to go for it.

Unfortunately the universe had other plans. 

Jemma headed over to the cafeteria in hopes of catching Daisy for breakfast. She'd often seen the girl there after an early morning workout. 

Daisy was there alright. 

Jemma walked in, Daisy's coat in hand, glancing around for a familiar head of brown hair. She caught sight of them mixed with a head of blonde. Daisy was pressed back against the left wall, Bobbi's hand pressed next to her head. The two were in the middle of what looked like an intense make out, Daisy's hands tangled in Bobbi's hair. Jemma nearly dropped the coat. She felt her heart shatter, a sharp pain ripping through her chest. Her entire face fell into devastation. 

"Disgusting isn't it." Kara's voice startled Jemma out of her heartbreak. The older girl had appeared beside Jemma, popping her gum loudly. "I would have thought after a year they'd get bored with that." She rolled her eyes and walked off. 

A year.

Oh no.

How could Jemma be so stupid? How could she fool herself into thinking she ever really had a chance? Daisy was being friendly. It was obvious they all liked to flirt. Jemma should have known better. Daisy wasn't interested in her. She never would be. Jemma was just a cute little friend to have around. As if she would ever get someone as great as Daisy Johnson.

Jemma left the cafeteria as fast as her legs could carry her, leaving the cost at their dorm room before starting to walk. She didn't really know where she was going. Just anywhere but there. Eventually she found herself crying at the door of Peggy and Angie's little cafe. She didn't know what she was doing there, she really just needed someone to talk to.

Pushing open the door she looked around at the crowd of familiar faces. Several of her teachers were gathered in one corner, laughing and joking. There was Dr. Banner, Miss. Potts, Miss. May, Mr. Stark, and Principle Coulson all having a nice time. Sharon and Natasha were back at their table by the door, looking less angry and more tired. Like all the fight had drained out of both of them. They both just looked so sad. 

Trip and some girl in a flowered dress were at one of the middle tables, talking as if they were good friends. Jemma didn't recognize the girl at all. She probably didn't go to SHIELD. The blonde man, who Peggy had called Steve, was running the front counter looking too chipper. A dark haired girl was napping in a chair beside him. Jemma recognized her from school. Her name was Mary or Maria, she wasn't completely sure. 

"Do you serve tea here?" Jemma asked hopefully.

"Of course, Peg was always complaining no one knew how to make a good cup. She makes it herself now." Steve smiled. He put the order into the register and called for Peggy. The brunette came out with a cup of tea in hand, producing if for Jemma. 

"Jemma, you don't look yourself." Peggy frowned in concern, waving Steve off when he tried to tell Jemma the price. Peggy ushered Jemma to an empty table, sitting across from the teen. Jemma wrapped her hands around the cup and took in the warmth. It was comforting. 

"It's nothing." Jemma said, sounding hallow. Peggy's frown deepened. 

"Obviously something is wrong." Peggy argued.

"I was stupid and got ahead of myself. My own fault." Jemma stared at the tea. 

"Jemma you're far from stupid. What happened?" Peggy asked.

"Daisy and I had a nice time last night. I thought maybe, just maybe, she might be a little interested. Should have known better. Someone as gorgeous and amazing as her would never go for someone as plain as I am." Jemma sighed. Peggy shook her head, placing a hand over Jemma's.

"Oh Jemma, that's not true. You are amazing! You're amazing in so many ways that are all you. There's no reason to put yourself down like that. Secondly, what makes you think she's not interested. You two looked quite cozy last night." Peggy rubbed s thumb over Jemma's hand in comfort. Teenagers. They certainly took up a lot of her time, that was for sure.

"I saw her with Bobbi this morning." Jemma deadpanned.

"Perhaps there were extenuating circumstances, you should talk to her." Peggy suggested. Jemma shook her head, pushing her tea across the table.

"Thank you for the tea, Peggy. I just can't talk about it right now." Jemma stood from her chair, the legs skidding loudly. She took off out the door, tears streaming down her face. Finally, she was crying. Someone else seemed to have the same idea and they collided with her, shooting out the door like a shot. The two fell to the ground with a thump. Jemma pushed her hair out of her face to see who had knocked her over. 

"Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Sharon barely looked ruffled, pulling herself to her feet. She held out a hand so she could haul Jemma to her feet. "Jemma right?"

"Yes, and you're Sharon." Jemma attempted a smile, quickly wiping at her eyes. 

"That's me. You okay? You're too pretty to be crying." Sharon didn't seem one to show a lot of emotion, but a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips. 

"Yes, I am fine." Jemma said, not sounding convincing at all. Sharon cocked her head before holding out her hand again.

"Come with me, we can be miserable together." Sharon offered. Jemma hesitated at first before taking her hand. Oh if only she had known then how everything would go wrong. How was she to know she made a deal with the Devil?

#####

Jemma spent the couple weeks leading up to break avoiding Daisy and Bobbi. She even went so far as to switch lab partners with Fitz. When she did talk to Bobbi, it was short and terse. None of the friendly banter it had once been. Bobbi didn't have a clue what was wrong with Jemma. As for Daisy, Jemma no longer sat to watch practice or sought her out. She kept to herself and her dorm. She'd gotten a few texts and calls from the group of friend she'd made, but all were ignored and deleted. There was no reason for her to her distracted anymore. She needed to be the best. It wasn't possible to do that and have friends. Jemma was better off alone. 

At least that's what she continually told herself. 

Break was a welcome reprieve from everything. She went home and didn't even have to make an excuse not to see anyone. All her friends were elsewhere. It also gave her time to cry by herself. Lock herself in her room and just be sad. Her parents didn't ask questions and she didn't supply any information. By the time break ended Jemma was dreading going back but fairly sure she was going to be fine. She was over her heartbreak. 

"Jemma!" The familiar voice called, tugging at Jemma's attention. She ignored it, shuffling around in her bag for her phone at the bus stop. Where had she put the thing? "Jemma!" Her thoughts were interrupted by fingers wrapping around her wrist as she pulled our her phone.

"Hello, Daisy." Jemma said politely. She didn't smile or show any sign on her blank face. 

"Jemma, what the hell? I got a call from a hysterical Nat that Sharon had found someone else, and that someone was you. Except I couldn't find you to ask what the deal was." Daisy rambled, frowning. 

"Why do you care?" Jemma snapped. Daisy dropped her wrist, looking hurt, 

"So you did sleep with Sharon." It was more a statement than a question. 

"Again, why do you care?" Jemma repeated, shoving her phone back into her bag. 

"I just.... I thought..." Daisy mumbled.

"You thought what? You could toy with my emotions because you knew I fancied you. Lead me on!" Jemma spat. Anger seeped heavily into her tone, bitterness lacing every word she hurled. She didn't mean any of it, she was just hurting. 

"What? I didn't lead you on. Jemma, I-" Jemma was already walking away, heading across the street. Across the street not paying attention. 

"JEMMA!"

Jemma registered Daisy screaming a split second before the car impacted her body, sending her flying. It definitely didn't seem like it did in the movies. One moment she was in pain and the next everything went black. 

She didn't come to until she was in the hospital, hooked up to all sorts of machines. Blinking slowly against the blinding white light, she noticed she hurt. She also noticed a body in the chair beside her. Daisy was asleep, looking extremely uncomfortable. Jemma couldn't understand why she was there. She tried to ask as much but it came out garbled because her mouth felt like it was full of cotton balls. It did get Daisy's attention.

"Jemma you're awake! Oh god, I didn't think you'd ever wake up." Daisy fussed, handing Jemma cup of water. Jemma sipped at it feeling much better.

"Why are you here?" Jemma asked again, picking at the hem of her blanket. Daisy reached over to lift her chin lovingly.

"I like you Jemma, a lot. I thought you got that. I don't know why you'd think otherwise." Daisy smiled. Jemma's face clouded with confusion.

"What? But Bobbi?" Jemma frowned. It was Daisy's turn to look confused before realization dawned on her.

"Bobbi! Oh, her and I have this thing. Fake dating to keep Grand Ward away from us. It's nothing. She's got her eye on someone else, that's what we were arguing about. That and me liking you." Daisy blushed. Jemma blushed too, her heart swelling. "I'm sorry I hurt you Jemma, that was never my intention."

"I forgive you." Jemma smiled.

"Now, a real kiss." Daisy leaned forward and captured Jemma's lips with hers. When she pulled back she gave Jemma stern look. "No more hooking up with my friends, even if it does make other friends get their butts in gear." 

"Deal." Jemma grinned, kissing her again.

"Ew, get a room!"

"Oh no, I am not putting up with PDA at game night."

"Yes! Hunter you owe me 50 bucks."

Their friends clamoured in loudly, making comments on the situation, Bobbi punching Jemma in the shoulder (gently) for thinking Bobbi would be interested in Daisy, ew. Daisy was only mildly offended.

Jemma was reconsidering her feelings on fitting in, she was pretty sure she's found exactly where she fit.

**Author's Note:**

> Half of it didn't get posted so make sure you read the newly edited version!


End file.
